1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a plasma deposition apparatus and deposition method utilizing same, and more particularly relates to an atmospheric plasma deposition apparatus and deposition method utilizing the apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Deposition technology plays an important role in the current industrial processes. Thin film deposition can be executed by wet or dry deposition technology, high-quality thin film deposition, however, can only be executed by dry deposition technology. Conventional dry deposition technology comprises physical vapor deposition (PVD), chemical vapor deposition (CVD), atmospheric pressure CVD (APCVD), plasma-enhanced CVD (PECVD), metal organic CVD (MOCVD), molecular beam epitaxy (MBE), halide vapor phase epitaxy (HVPE) or evaporation. With the exception of APCVD (also called thermal CVD), the aforementioned dry deposition techniques require a vacuum environment. Atmospheric plasma-enhanced CVD (AP PECVD) has drawn considerable interest in the past as it does not require a vacuum environment. The term “atmospheric pressure” indicates that the required process pressure is about 760 torr or the same as environmental pressure. Conventional AP PECVD technology, however, does not achieve the flat film surface requirement, and often causes surface problems such as a hilly or pin-like surface. The described problems will affect film qualities such as transmittance, cleanliness or other surface characteristics. Tolerance for the described defects is greater when the conventional AP PECVD technology is used for lower film quality purposes such as civil industry. Conventional AP PECVD technology, however, can cause serious film problems in products with higher film quality requirements, such as optoelectronic semiconductor devices. A novel AP PECVD apparatus and a plasma thin film deposition method capable of solving the aforementioned process problems are thus desirable.